Okami Warriors:Warrior Cats of the Sun
by darkflamedragon11
Summary: Join Amaterasu on another quest but this time they get help from what the lake is inhabited by...Warrior Cats!(note this takes place in between the second and third sagas)
1. Pregloude

_Across the wide plains of yellow clouds that seemed to be like a painting, a group of animals began to gather. Two wolves, an ox with a red bag maybe a purse around its neck, a lamb that is drunken with a sake pouch on its back, a rabbit with a mochi mallet, a horse with a flag mounted on its back, a phoenix with a pipe, three monkeys one with a sho, one with a flute and the other monkey had cymbals__,__ a dragon carrying four glowing orbs, a small mouse with a huge sword, a cat with a bell tied with red ribbon around its neck, a snake in a water globe with golden wisps on the globe, a boar an a cherry bomb, and a tiger with an arrow pouch on its side and a bow mounted on the tigers back, each with white fur, red markings(or in the monkey's cases showing skin),god like puffs, and tails tipped with black like dark ink on a paint brush, gathered in the clearing. It was dark and a new moon somehow shone in the clearing stars in the sky, the time of night that most humans wouldn't even be awake at. One of the wolves padded into the center. It was bigger than the other wolf in fact the one still in the crowd was a wolf pup._

_"You all know why we are gathered right? "The wolf asked. Her eyes seemed as if the sun was in them. "Ok Yumigami,"it said for the rabbit seemed to want to tell the moon phase so they can keep track._

_"It is the beginning of a new month according to my moon,"Yumigami said on top of his moshi hammer. Then the dragon Yomigami interrupted. _

_"AMATERASU!"Yomigami, god of restoration, growled in anger, "The demons are back and we are having a meeting?!"_

_Amaterasu standing in the center, her eyes glaring with anger, snarled,"Yomigami, you know the demons are starting to return but they are still not here !"Yomigami curled up and growled at the wolf, the sun goddess her self Amaterasu. He was not ok with her calling him an idiot but he was being hasty he knew they had to know the moon phase so they can see how long this adventure took. Yomigami stared at the ground realizing he was being baka._

_"The area the demons are coming to have been discovered thanks to Gekigami's" Amaterasu paused, "and Waka's" she mumbled before continuing with the announcement, __"Demon__ gate.__ "The cat padded to the center to say her part and quickly the wall goddess__,__ Kabegami was at the center standing next to Amaterasu._

_"It is in a land of my kind,"Kabegami purred her bell ringing for now she felt little more comfortable for she was a little embraced at times due to her playfulness had given her a habit of hitting the bell while she spoke and now she wasn't even touching it, "But Amaterasu mother of all that is good, is the only one who can go down there and she will need a cat form, "she continued._

_"And curse me to hell if Waka shows up!"Amaterasu yipped as if trying not to laugh while speaking. The group of gods laughed. They knew they could do without the annoying__,__ immortal, moon tribe prophet for one adventure._

_The small wolf pup, Amaterasu's son Chibistaru ran up to Amaterasu,"Ammy! Don't go! "He whimpered._

_Amaterasu caringly nuzzled the wolf pup, "I'll be back you'll see."Chibistaru only nodded as Amaterasu was engulfed in a yellow beam of light turning her wolf body into a cat body and then draining her of her powers, took her to earth._


	2. The beggining

Brambleclaw was on his own hunting. He just caught a mouse and while he was picking it up he heard a loud _thump_. The crashing sound was accompanied by a loud yowl as if it was a cat falling out of the sky. He stopped, left the mouse and ran to where he heard the loud crash. With what seemed like a heartbeat, he found the source. There was a white cat with a black tipped tail, red markings, and smoky wisp like fur on the odd cat's shoulders and hind legs. The cat was lying in a large crater and winced as if in pain. The cat was still alive! Brambleclaw was in a panic. Should he help this odd cat who somehow fell out of the sky? Or should he leave it with the possibility it was a spy cat? How can a cat even fall from the sky like that? His mind filled with questions but somewhere inside of him wanted to help the cat. Something he doesn't know about as if locked away inside of him felt like it started to surface. Brambleclaw  
didn't know what but now he was certain. He must help this odd cat.

* * *

Waka was walking down his normal trail that he follows on for walks. He began to wonder where Amaterasu was. He didn't see her that morning and began to worry.

"Hey what's the matter dude? "A familiar voice asked Waka. Waka turned his head. It was Kurrow and Chibistaru was off nearby catching a ball Kurrow threw.

"Oh hi Kurrow,"Waka sighed.

"You seem sad,"Kurrow said, "What's the matter?"

"It's Amaterasu.I can't find her and everyone won't tell me,"Waka sighed. Kurrow and Chibi exchanged glances as if to say to each other "Oh crap".Waka looked at Chibi and kneeled down to the wolf pup. "Where's Ammy, Chibi?"Chibi turned his head as if avoiding the question._ So apparently Chibi knows hmmm? _Waka then thought."Chibi if you tell me I will give you a holy bone,"Chibi still didn't reply. "Please Chibi it is urgent!"

"Fine but you have to promise to keep it a secret ok?"Chibi finally said.

"I swear but what is it?"Waka asked.

"Ammy is in a land of Kabegami's kind!"Chibi woofed.

"Ok..."Waka said and walked away.

So she went on an adventure without me? Waka thought.

* * *

"Uhg,"grumbled Amaterasu. It has been a week later since crash landing in this land but she has been knocked out from the crash. "Where am I? "Soon she saw a light brown she cat with amber eyes and white paws.

"You're awake! I am Leafpool,"The cat said. "Cool markings."

"You believe?" Amaterasu asked. She knew that only thoes who believe can see her true form. Leafpool tilted her head in confusion. "Never mind so where am I?"

"You're in Thunder Clan's medicine cat den," Leafpool said," You're not from here are you?" Amaterasu only shook her head. Then she heard rumbling from her stomach.

"Man I'm hungry! Where can I get some food?" Amaterasu said realizing that for a week she didn't eat and now her stomach was catching up.

"The fresh kill pile outside," Amaterasu heard Leafpool said as she bowed her head in appreciation. Amaterasu went outside and selected a big mouse from the fresh kill pile in hopes that this will make her gut forgive her for not eating in a week. Amaterasu gulped down the mouse hungrily and to her surprise she was now full. She went over to the medicine cat den retracing her steps after thinking that by giving Leafpool a rabbit that would be her of saying thanks.

"Here Leafpool got you a rabbit from the fresh kill pile!" Amaterasu called and padded over to Leafpool.

"Wow thanks! I knew this green leaf will give us more and fatter prey!" Leafpool said happily.

"Greenleaf?" Amaterasu said confused not understanding. "What is that?"

"When it is warm and sunny water in plentiful, lots of and fatter prey you know," Leafpool said.

"Oh summer so cats here call it Greenleaf huh? Man I need to learn the vocab for this place," Amaterasu sighed.

"So you're not from here at all?" Leafpool asked.

"Nope not even in this plane of existence," Amaterasu said.

"That's awesome!" Leafpool said.

"Later Leafpool!" Amaterasu said about to leave.

"Later umm…what's your name?" Leafpool asked.

"Amaterasu from where I am from," Amaterasu said," I am telling you my real name for I feel like I can trust you."  
"What does that mean?" Leapool asked.

"Sun goddess," Amaterasu replied.

"Ok what about Sunflash?" Leafpool asked.

"Well for a new name here…Sunflash…I like it!" Amaterasu said." But since your my friend you can call me by my real name."

"Ok then. Bye Sunflash!" Leafpool said as Amaterasu left the medicine cat den.


	3. New Cat?

After padding out of the medicine cat den Amaterasu saw a cat with brown tabby with amber eyes and a tom.

"So your ok!"The tom purred with relief,"I was worried that from some how you fell out of the sky you might not make it!I am Brambleclaw,"Brambleclaw continued.

"Huh?I fell out of the sky?"Amaterasu said confused.

"So you have a name?"Brambleclaw asked.

Amaterasu thought for a moment she decided that for now it is best to wait to tell this cat for some thing she found creepy in a way but she couldnt tell how ,"Sunflash,thats the name Leafpool gave me ,"she finnaly said. A sharp pain filled her side but she bit back the yowl and just licked her side stilling the pain. "Where did you find me?" Amaterasu asked.

"In a crater next to the moonpool and the crater wasn't there before too," Brambleclaw said taking a glance at Amaterasu's side. "Wow how are you standing? Thats a pretty deep wound!" he said

"I just noticed. Might not want to be running anytime soon," Amaterasu said.

"Oh Sunflash!" Brambleclaw said as if remebering somthing,"You don't know your way around camp do you?" Amaterasu shook her head no. "Ok then let me show you around!" Brmableclaw insisted. _I have nothing better to do right now ..._Amaterasu then thought. Brambleclaw showed her around explaining why they are there and is needed for the clan.

* * *

Waka was up to Kabegami.

"I know what you did to Chibi so I am not gonna let you go,"Kabegami growled."You know that Chibi would confesse if it was an emergency!"

Waka looked at his feet,"But what if she needs help?I know that right now with no powers she can't fend off I am not gonna go near the place where she is I promise,"Waka said.

"So you think you know it will be that simple when the territories ar close to each?You think you can easily pick up their language?You think you are able to hold the honor of your clan if you had to even fight her?"Kabegami questioned as if she was trained as a detective.

"I think I can ok you have to tell me the rules and all of that so I can blend in like you want ok..."Waka sighed.

Kabegami purred with amusment in her voice," Ok then Moontallon."

"Moontallon?"Waka said confused.

"You wanted my help to blend in so I am giving you a warrior name to help with that,"Kabegami sighed."I am going to sent you into Wind Clan for I think it is more your speed ok?" Waka only nodded. Kabegami explained it to Waka,the prey,rules,locations in and out of Wind Clan territory, and she sent Waka down into Wind Clan territory.

* * *

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"Brambleclaw called was about four foxlengths away going to her crash stopped looking at Wind Clan that a shooting star she asked was trying to help out by catching some prey but she began darting when she saw a was at the border of both Wind Clan and Thunder Clan territories. The shooting star hit right on the border but the star seemed to be slowed so no crater was a thought hit her for some odd reason about the rabbit._Was that rabbit an alien going to my crash sight thinking it was a rocketship so it can go back to outer space?_She thought somehow. She bounder over to where the star hit, Brambleclaw behind her.

In the grass lied a blond tom with a silver moon on his forehead.

"Brambleclaw help me bring him to Thunder Clan!" Amaterasu said."It will be agianst my kind heart to let a cat who appeared out of nowhere to get killed."

"Are you sure Sunflash?" Brambleclaw asked?

"Yes now come help!"Amaterasu growled for it was hard to talk for she had grabbed the cat's scruff when she said also grabbed the cat's scruff and brought the cat to the medicine cat den in Thunder Clan.


End file.
